kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/The origins, how I feel about Zenki and other things
]] Hi, my dear friends! Here is an update to what I was talking about yesterday. Awhile ago, I had a conversation with our dear friend Azure and her writing confused me. It seemed like she believes, that I am still focused on the Baradise/Rose translation or even be a ZenkiXChiaki fan. I don't know, if she really feels this way, or if this is just a big misunderstanding, but I got very worried, that our friendship might end up being ruined by this misunderstanding. So, I decided to write something from the depths of my heart once again. While I already made at least two other blogs about "how I encountered the Kishin Douji Zenki series and my feelings about it as I got to know about it" back in the past, I felt like I needed to go ahead and just write as complete version as possible. As Zenki helpfully pointed out, I actually messed up and forgot to write about the two topics I mentioned above. I didn't want to mess up what was already here by inserting these topics into it, though, so you will need to check out the subpage mentioned at the very end of this blog for it. Okay. So, this time, I am going to start over from the very beginning since back when I got my SNES in the old days, when I was still a little kid. Let's start. The origins So, back in 1998, I was 7 years old and visited my grandpa at his and grandma's house down the street. It was my birthday and he had prepared a special gift for me. So I told my parents and they were fine with it. It was a nice and sunny day. Some of my childhood friends were running around on the empty streets and laughing. A friend (girl) came and we went to my grandpa's house together. A few days ago, we had been at her place where her big brother and his friends overly hyped their Nintendo 64 and the let us watch them while they were playing the latest video games. So we were talking about how awesome it would be to have our own consoles. At home, we only had some DOS games and some other kids were playing the first generation Pokémon games on their Gameboys, but we didn't have our own Gameboys. So once we arrived at my grandpa's house, my friend waved and was already overexcited to visit my birthday party later this day. I went into my grandpa's house and there was a large present and a few smaller ones sitting around on the carpet. My grandpa came into the room and picked me up. I was really happy. He pointed at the presents and wanted me to open them. I opened the presents and was overly cheerful! It was my very first console! An SNES! He also packed some games with it! Grandpa was the best! He set up the console and I put in a game. Then, we played Super Mario All-Stars togehter! He was playing Mario and I was Luigi! We laughed together and after playing for a few hours, we went back to my parents house together. Some time later, my friends came and we took turns at playing SNES games and Pokémon together! It was an awesome day! Sometimes, I would come over to my grandpa's place, where he had even more SNES games. A year later (in 1999), a friend (boy) gave me a Gameboy and we bought some Pokémon games for it at the local pawn shop. This was when I bought something else than candy and bubblegum from my pocket money. They seemed pretty cheap, but this didn't come without at price, as they often came in foreign languages. We didn't understand what the characters ingame were saying, but it was still lots of fun to play the games. This way, my friend and me had some games, that no other kids had. The other kids were to scared to visit the pawn shop, but the people working there were really nice. Then, in 2000, my grandpa passed away. I got all of his SNES games, but playing them was never the same again. It was so sad. I was missing him for quite awhile until I realized, he wouldn't come back. In 2001, my friend (the boy) had to leave our my home country, because his parents were returning to their home country. Not only had I lost my grandpa only a few months ago, but now, one of my best friends was gone, too. From there onwards, I felt sad and lonely, because my friends were leaving town one by one. In 2003, I only had like, 2 friends left. My first encounter with KDZ I went to the pawn shop and came across some SNES games. They looked really nice, so I bought them and later popped them into my SNES. This is how I came across Battle Raiden and Den Ei Rai Bu. I didn't know anything about the Kishin Douji Zenki series and had never heard of it before. In Battle Raiden, the only thing I could read was Zenki's name and some of the hud text and in Den Ei Rai Bu, I knew some of the characters' names from the Anime Sequence Battles. Zenki was so cute and I liked him for his cool moves and his rebellious character. Also, I wanted to know what he was saying, so I wanted to start learning about how to read Japanese, but sadly we didn't have an internet connection or any kind of Japanese courses. Once we hit 2007, we now had an internet connection and so far, I was able to teach myself how to read some furigana, but I couldn't read Kanji, yet. Thus, I still didn't know what the characters were saying, but at least I was now able to read some of the other characters' names and got to know, that the girl, that was with Zenki was called Chiaki! The original visit from outer space So, as time went on, a Wikipedia aritcle about Kishin Douji Zenki popped up and I got to know, that Zenki was a demon and Chiaki was a human girl, that kept him as a pet of sorts, and that they were fighting Karuma and her evil servants. In fact, I liked Zenki and the series so much, that I decided to write a fan fiction called "A Visit from outer Space". (not the same version as the one featured on this wiki, though, but the original one) It mainly consisted about a mysterious alien girl, who was also the creator of the universe, visiting Shikigami-chou (which was just a nameless town at this point) and getting curious about the red demon Zenki. Then she fell in love with him, but felt left out, when Zenki wouldn't react to her affectionate behaviour, so she joined forces with Karuma, to get more attention from Zenki. Things didn't turn out the way she wanted, though, as Zenki now thought, that she was some kind of monster and attacked her. The alien girl got furious and now the alien girl, Karuma and her army were fighting Zenki and his friends. While her allies kept Zenki and his other friends busy while the alien girl abducted Chiaki. Zenki would then come over to visit a foreign world to save Chiaki, only to get abducted himself. From there onwards, he is brainwashed and becomes the alien girl's partner and they go on wacky adventures to save some aliens from weird experimental, giant mutants and being lost in the middle of nowhere. Goki and Tenchi Meidou But this is only a short version of my original fan fic, which lacks most of the details and doesn't exactly belong here, so back to the topic. It wasn't until 2008, that I came across a copy of Tenchi Meidou and got to know about Goki and some other characters like Roh, Chimaru, Kokutei and Vasara. But, all I knew was, that Goki was a cute boy with blue hair, Roh was some guy with a levivating surfboard, Chimaru was some vampire dude, whose name I couldn't read, Kokutei was a winged dog and Vasara was some random guy with purple hair. Then, there was more than just the games It wasn't until I came across the Baradise version of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga in late 2014, that I got to know, that there was also a manga of the series! Albeit, I only got to read the first two chapters and had no idea, that there was still more of a Zenki manga to go from there onwards... ^^' Then, around Christmas 2015, I also came across the Kishin Douji Zenki anime! I had no idea, there was a Zenki anime until this point in time and absolutely loved the anime! I started watching it and just couldn't stop! And finally, there was Zenki speaking Japanese with English subtitles, so I got to know what he was saying! Back then, I was so focused on the cute, red "Guardian Spirit", that I missed out on most of the other characters' personalities. Aww... :3 Starting a wiki And in April, 2016, I had a dream about Kishin Douji Zenki and how awesome it would be to start my own wiki. In my mind, I already planned out the general layout of how the wiki's main page would look like and drew a sketch of it. After asking around some friends and the founders of the Five Nights at Candy's community's wikis, I started this wiki. In fact, I first wanted to call it the "Zenki Wiki", but that name was already being used, so I called it "Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia" instead. So, when I founded Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and started working on it, I still believed, that the Kishin Douji Zenki series consisted of 3 SNES games, a 1 volume manga and and a full-fledged anime series! Knowing some things about Zenki, I first went and gathered them. The first aritcles were about what I knew about Zenki and some of his friends. In fact, the very first article on this wiki was none other than the original version of Zenki's article! Of cause, as I still knew very little about the series, the wiki wasn't too accurate at first. Then, I came across Azure's DeviantArt account and I was awestruck once again! Not only were there more than 1 volume of the manga, but she also talked about so many details of the series! There were so many things! I felt like a little kid again! Meeting Azure At first, I was hesitating a bit, because I had no idea how she would react towards a stranger like me, but then I went and created the DeviantArt account ZTheGS (aka "Zenki the Guardian Spirit"). I think, Azure was pretty much the very first person I contacted over at DeviantArt. So, I said hi and published a short version of how I got to know about the Kishin Douji Zenki series. I think, it was the same short version, which I featured in one of my oldest blogs on this wiki. So, I kept on working on the wiki and had some help from Freddy and Scientedfic. While they didn't know too much about the series, it always made me happy to see them floating around and lending a helping hand with the grammar here and there. I also greatly enjoyed talking to them and it sometimes makes me feel melancholic, when I'm reminded, that Scientedfic went on to take care of his own wikis, but I am also happy to see, that he is still going on strong, even if I rarely get to talk to him. And Freddy is here, cheering us all up and its nice to know, that he is visiting this wiki every once in awhile and making these nice, little polls and memes. Oh, right. Back to the past. So, I decided to check out my DeviantArt account back in the day and Azure left such a heartfelt welcome! Even, if I sometimes didn't understand too much of what she was talking about, due to my little knowledge about the series back then, I always enjoyed talking to her and learning new things about Kishin Douji Zenki. I also got to know over 100 new people over at DeviantArt and ever since, I continued woking on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. At some point, I even got to know, that Baradise had translated more chapters of the manga and learned, that the Zenki manga consisted of more than just 1 volume! XD Also, I came across the manga at Azure's DeviantArt journals and found out, that in fact, the Zenki manga has 12 volumes! It was awesome! I learned to many new things about the series and it felt to me like as if the Kishin Douji Zenki series was gravely underrated and that it should be among the likes of The Legend of Zelda or the Super Mario Brothers in popularity. So, I learned more about the series and even noticed, that there were also two more games to it! Azure and myself kept talking to each other and everthing was going great. We sometimes had differences, due to our varied anmount of knowledge about the series, but it was fun to challenge each other and share our different opinions. Then something incredible happened! Meeting the real demon gods In fact, it was absolutely awesome! In July 2016, I decided to make a mascot article for Zenki, where I wrote about how I felt about the red demon god. Then, in December of the same year, it was a rainy day, I was walking around the local airport. It was the place where I always bought my food whenever I didn't feel like making my own food in the morning or noon on weekdays when I was going to my training as a team leader. So, that one day, it was around the end of the year when most people were home and eagerly awaiting New Year's eve, I was working, because there were little people around my workplace and I didn't want to let down the few other team members that were still around and holding their ground. Then, when my shift was over, I was hungry and thirsty and decided to grab a snack and some lemonade from the seafood shop at the local airport. I went there with great joy in my heart and walking happily through the rain while everyone else was either sitting inside or standing somewhere where they wouldn't get wet. Then, at the airport, I got myself a fish bread and my lemonade. As soon as I sat down at a table and started eating, I saw some strange and somehow familiar looking people coming along. In fact, they looked a lot like Zenki and Goki from the Kishin Douji Zenki series! Of cause, it felt a bit odd, but out of curiosity, I greeted the strangers and they came over. Then we sat at the table, ate seafood and drank lemonade together and had a nice little chat. I was surprised even more, when they turned out to actually be the real deal! It was so unusual, but I always loved Japanese culture, so I couldn't do anything, but keep talking to these wonderous, two young men. We even walked outside together and Goki got out an umbrella to keep us dry. Of cause, I also asked them, if those horns and fangs were real and they let me check them and... I actually wasn't that surprised anymore when they turned out to be real horns, that wouldn't come off when you pulled them... And the fangs, yup. Those definitely weren't human teeth there. I was surprised that they seemed to be fine with showing me, that they weren't human and they trusted me despite knowing very little about me. They even visited me the next day and I told them about the wiki and made accounts for them, so they could log in and check out things for themselves and so on... Yeah. And so we kept on going and worked on the wiki together. Arrival And then, at some point, Azure popped up on the wiki, too and everyone was talking about the demon gods Zenki and Goki and we had a great time together. We got along really well and learned many new things. I always dreamt about meeting the real Zenki and then he was there... I was like... wow! (In fact, I think, that Azure felt the same about Goki) He was a bit wild and untamed and not as cute as he seemed at first, but I was fine with it and loved his funny and temperamental character. Zenki even didn't trust me too much in the beginning and seemed to think of me as being a mixture of Chiaki and Ozunu. He even turned a bit aggressive towards me when we talked to each other and I tried to get him to open up about his feelings. He reacted just like he did towards Chiaki, but being understanding and open minded, I just gave him the time he needed and he has come a good way till back then. Goki on the other hand was always kind hearted and caring and tried to calm down any conflicts, but got himself into blunders and conflicts by consequence. LOL! Poor Goki. Sometimes, things were really rough with him. He even started caring about me like he cared about Chiaki, but luckily, Azure was there to make sure he wouldn't get too attached to me. In fact, Goki even got into a fight with his girlfriend over me and they almost broke up. Even worse, while I liked Goki like a brother and he seemed to like me like a sister, in fact we turned out to be relatives, we seemingly got too close. In the end, everyone realized that his heart was only beating for Chiaki and my heart was only beating for Zenki, though, so we calmed down again. Ever since then, Zenki and myself got closer while Goki soon went back to Japan and Chiaki and Goki got married. Vasara Oh, right! We even had a new addition to our team in the meantime! For a few months, Goki was telling Zenki and me how much trouble Vasara was giving him and Chiaki. Zenki jokingly told them to send him over and then I got to meet the third demon god in person. At first, Vasara seemed not to care that much about what others said and he was a very reclusive. I often found him curled up at the end of the room, or wandering around the house, minding his own business and ignoring everyone. It wasn't until talked to him a few times and gave him a blanket at night, that he slowly opened up and started calling me "Lady Semerone". He also had no humor at first, but I felt like integrating him into our daily wiki life nonetheless and gave him his own account in November 2017. It took him quite awhile to get used to this modern world around him, as he had very little contact with it before coming here. Zenki and Goki didn't like him too much, but I asked them to give him a chance and Zenki soon joined me and was quirky as usual. Goki couldn't get used to Vasara for quite awhile due to their past differences, but at some point, they were forced to work together when Zenki and myself were away and somehow, they warmed up to each other. When we returned, Goki and Vasara were teasing each other, but weren't treating each other as enemies anymore. We even cut out the little images from the Kishin Douji Zenki mangas' author comment sections and Vasara let out a little chuckle for the first time. He seems to like the Chibi Kuroiwa UFO from Volume 11 a lot, because he even went and created its own section for it over at his userpage. (smiles) And then everything was... "...fine and snazzy!", as Zenki likes to say! ;) In fact, we also finally managed to clear up all past misunderstandings with Azure and were working on a bright future together! So, I now wonder why Azure didn't answer the notes I sent here, which are basically a shorter version of this blog mixed with some things that our demon gods and myself were working on about two weeks ago. I think, we were working on some anime episode articles and some things related to Vajura Fight and Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear back than! Oh, that's right! In December 2017, I was finally able to get hold of the two missing Zenki games and their consoles and we were talking about them for the next few weeks, because we found so many new things and met Mjoern, who helped us with the Vajura Fight related articles! But that's another blog and I don't feel about making this one much longer than it already is. (laughs) So, that's all for now and I hope, that Azure will soon reply to the notes, because I am getting worried and wonder if something happened at her place. Maybe she is just too occupied with her work right now, but who knows? I felt like I really needed to talk about all of this, because eventhough everything seemed cleared up, there were still some misunderstandings left and I don't want to loose poor Azure over another misunderstanding when there were some in the past. So... AzureKnight2008! You are a great friend and always brighten up my day by teaching me new things about Kishin Douji Zenki and giving me all these challenging arguements, so I don't want to lose you again! Our demon gods and myself also liked the artwork, that your other friends made for us and how you mentioned us as your true friends. If you read this, please leave a message in the comments below! I am missing you and everyone else is missing you, too! To us, you are a part of our team, even if you sometimes say, that you aren't! Greetings '''Semerone''' ^^ Subpage This blog now has a subpage, because Zenki pointed out, that I forgot about something, but this blog is already very long and I didn't want to stretch it any further. * Roses and ZenkiXChiaki ** Including us leaving the path of "roses" and the ZenkiXChiaki pairing, that never was. Category:Blogs Semerone wiki life